Gigan
|-|Showa= |-|FinalGigan= |-|Modified Gigan= Summary Gigan (ガイガン, Gaigan) is an alien cyborg kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1972 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Gigan. In the Showa series, Gigan is a type of space dinosaur that was transformed into a cyborg by the M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens in order to be used in their attempted invasion of Earth. He is often considered to be Godzilla's most brutal foe during the Showa era and was the first kaiju to make the Monster King visibly bleed. In Godzilla: Final Wars, Gigan is an ancient cybernetic monster that was sent to Earth by the Xiliens thousands of years ago, where he was defeated by Mothra and subsequently mummified. In the year 20XX, Gigan's mummified corpse was discovered by the Earth Defense Force, and the monster was later reactivated by X during the Xiliens' invasion, during which time he encountered and fought Godzilla but was quickly defeated. After receiving additional enhancements, he was sent out again to assist Monster X in the final confrontation against Godzilla, however Mothra arrived to Godzilla's aid. Gigan fought Mothra once more, however the two were killed in Mothra's suicide attack. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 6-B Name: Gigan, Borodan, Galien, Monster Zero, Savini Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Showa), At least thousands of years old (Final Wars) Classification: Cybernetic Space Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Cyborgization, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Infrared Vision, Explosion Manipulation (Gigan's hooks can release an explosive charge upon impact), Fire Breath, Body Control (Seen here), Transformation (Diamond form). Attack Potency: Small City level (Can casually attack with this much energy, comparable to Showa King Ghidorah, fought and overpowered Godzilla and was the first monster to cause Godzilla to bleed profusely, completely overpowered Anguirus, and defeated Jet Jaguar) | Small Country level (Fought on par with Godzilla and Mothra, Comparable to Monster X) Speed: Subsonic Movement Speed (Outpaced Anguirus and Godzilla), Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Reacted to Fighter Jets casually, Can keep up with Godzilla and Anguirus) Supersonic+ Flight Speed in the atmosphere (Can fly at Mach 4), Massively FTL+ Flight Speed in Diamond Form (Traveled from the Space Hunter M Nebula to Earth within minutes on more than one occasion) | Subsonic Movement Speed, Supersonic+ Flight Speed in the atmosphere, Sub-Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with Godzilla) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Kicked the 20,000 metric ton Showa Godzilla dozens of meters with one kick and overpowered him for a while, superior to the 30,000 metric ton Anguirus, comparable to King Ghidorah) Striking Strength: Small City Class (Physical strikes made Godzilla and Anguirus bleed profusely. Overpowered Jet Jaguar; likely comparable to King Ghidorah) | Small Country Class Durability: Small City level (Comparable to Showa King Ghidorah, Took hits from Godzilla and Jet Jaguar) | Small Country level (Survived multiple Atomic Rays from Godzilla on multiple occasions) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Possibly Average (Capable of communicating and planning with other monsters, celebrated two opponents being stuck temporarily) Weaknesses: Striking his eye visor will either short out his eye lasers; or blind him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gigan: *'Buzzsaw:' Gigan has a buzzsaw on his stomach that he uses to saw opponents. *'Teleportation:' Gigan can teleport short distances to confuse his opponents. *'Diamond Encasing:' Gigan can encase himself within diamond (aka his Diamond Form.) This form is used to travel long interstellar distances. *'Hooked Appendages:' Gigan can slash his opponents with giant hook blades. In Zone Fighter, he gains to the ability to summon small explosions when he strikes things with his claws. *'Fire Breath: '''In the video game ''Godzilla: Battle Legends and the [https://godzilla.fandom.com/wiki/Godzilla_(Arcade) Godzilla arcade game], Gigan has the ability to spew flames from his mouth. Although this ability has never been used in a film, Godzilla Movie Studio Tour confirmed that it is a normal ability Gigan has always had. *'Grappling Cables:' Gigan can fire four grappling cables, two from each of his appendages. They have a range of at least hundreds of meters. Gigan can use these to pull his opponents into the buzzsaw on his stomach. *'Tail Pincer:' Gigan can grab his opponent using the pincer on his tail. *'High-Powered Eye Laser:' Gigan can fire an accurate red laser from a cannon located above his eye. *'Cluster Light Ray:' Gigan's eye can shoot out an attack very similar to the red-eye laser. The Cluster Light Ray starts out as a single beam that then splits into many smaller ones. **'Shotgun Blast:' A heavily inaccurate version of the Cluster Light Ray that immediately scatters. Modified Gigan: *'Chainsaw:' After losing his head in battle, Gigan was repaired and had his appendages replaced with giant double chainsaws. *'Razor Discs:' Gigan can shoot guided boomeranging razor discs from two hidden slots in his upper torso. Key: Showa | Final Wars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Zone Fighter Category:Teleportation Users Category:Giants Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6